Alpha Teens On Machines Season 3 Episode 19 Magness's Rampage
by Firefly1fan
Summary: Lioness really wants payback on Magness for what she had done to Axel and her in the past. Rated T to be Safe. AxelxLioness in it.


Alpha Teens On Machines Season 3 Episode 19 Magness s Rampage

Lioness was getting annoyed with Magness keep getting away even when she and Axel were taking a break in Rio.

"Garrett to Lioness and Axel Magness is in Rio after something to make her magnetic powers so strong that she can rule the world." Said Garrett on the Alpha-Cons.

"GR! THAT MAGNESS HAS TAKEN IT ONE STEP TO FAR THIS TIME!" Lioness growled angrily. "It is time to end this!"

"Catalina forget your grudge against this Magness." Instructed her Mum.

"I doubt she'll listen Lioness has a grudge against Magness because of me." Said Axel.

"What do you mean?" asked Alexander (one of Lioness's brothers).

"Because Magness flirted with Axel and I hate Magness for that." Replied Lioness. "I don't blame you Axel I'd never blame you."

"I know Cat." Said Axel. "Show Magness who's the best girl in my life."

Lioness nodded and ran off to find Magness.

"We must help her Axel." Said Eliza.

Axel nodded knowing that D-Zel and Spydah would be about so he and Eliza ran after Lioness to make sure she would be ok.

"I knew you'd come Leone I set this trap to destroy you then Axel and your family will be next." Cackled Magness. "D-Zel, Spydah deal with Manning and Lioness's cousin."

"You got it." Vroomed D-Zel.

"Right boss." Said Spydah readying his blasters.

"The goons have arrived." Said Axel as he and Eliza got ready to fight. "Cat we're only here to get D-Zel and Spydah out of the way."

"Ok but remember Magness is mine." Instructed Lioness and Axel nodded.

"Time to end your grudge for good." Said Eliza as she started fighting Spydah kicking him in the nuts. "Quite a weak goon Magness has."

"Completely." Said Alexander as he and Lioness's other brothers (Fernando, Edvando and Antonio).

"I'll take you all apart!" yelled Spydah as he fired his guns but the Leones were to fast for his guns.

"Out of the way Spydah I'll deal with this." Vroomed D-Zel as he tried to run Axel and the Leones over but Axel did Jo-Lan on him making him bash into Spydah.

"Ready to cut your loses Grease-face." Said Axel.

"Huh? (Growls)!" said D-Zel and tried to get Axel but Axel jumped and threw D-Zel over his body. "NO! NO! ARGH!" screamed D-Zel as he and Spydah fell in the water.

"This is all your fault Grease-face." Growled Spydah.

"Idiot!" growled D-Zel as the Leones handed them to the Brazilian Police before taking them back to Landmark City.

"There's no way out Magness." Growled Lioness.

Then she saw Magness was absorbing a let of magnetism.

"YOU'RE ALL FINISHED!" yelled Magness.

"I NOW KNOW YOU ARE SO SICK THAT YOU ARE WILLING TO RUIN MY LIFE!" yelled Lioness as she did Capoeria on Magness as Axel watched helplessly. "AXEL DON'T WORRY!"

(Axel gasps as Magness grabbed Lioness's arms twisting and Lioness screams)

"I CAN'T SWITCH THE DEVICE OFF!" yelled Fernando.

"ARGH!" screamed Lioness.

"LIKE I SAID WHEN I FIRST MET MANNING AND YOU HURTING PEOPLE IS SO MUCH BETTER THAN HELPING THEM!" yelled Magness.

"THAT IS A LIE!" yelled Lioness.

"NOT REALLY BUT I AM FULL OF LIES!" yelled Magness.

"(Lioness growls) YOU WILL NOT TAKE AXEL FROM ME!"

"I DON'T CARE!" yelled Magness.

"CAT CALM DOWN!" called Axel.

"AXEL IS MINE MAGNESS!" yelled Lioness. "MINE!"

"NOT WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU!" yelled Magness then Lioness kicked Magness in the face and then tripped her up.

"JO-LAN!" yelled Lioness and she blasted the machines!

"ARGH! NO!" yelled Magness.

"ARGH!" screamed Lioness.

"NO!" screamed Magness then Axel grabbed Lioness!

"FINISHING MAGNESS OFF WON'T MAKE US BE TOGETHER CAT!" called Axel then Lioness jumped.

"JO-LAN!" she yelled.

"NO!" screeched Magness but Lioness punched the ground and damaged Magness's leg.

"Whoa that's mega-angry sis." Said Antonio.

"You better stay out of mine and Axel's lives Magness!" growled Lioness.

Soon Magness was put in a magnet-proof cell.

"Good work Lioness and Axel." Said Garrett.

"I agree." Said Dragon.

"GR! GR! LIONESS!" screamed Magness.

"Hey Cat are still friends even when you've calmed down?" asked Axel.

"Yeah Axel I'm sorry about losing my temper like that I wanted Magness to know how I feel about you." Said Lioness hugging Axel with tears in her eyes. "Can you forgive me for being very angry?"

"I forgive you Cat I always have." Smiled Axel wiping Lioness's tears. "Let's enjoy the rest of our vacation."

"Yeah." Agreed Lioness happily.

Iris Out


End file.
